A Collection
by IB.F1987
Summary: A series of erotic tales featuring some of your favorite Harry Potter characters (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco,Pansy, Blaise, Professor Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy to begin with) in compromising situations. Rated MA
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: _A Collection_ is for mature readers. There will be very adult situations in this collection. Such situations may include, but are not limited to: lesbianism, double penetration, group scenes, bondage, s&m, and activities bordering on the incestuous. Please feel free to leave if any of the above may offend you or make you uncomfortable. Also, some pairings may not be canon, some plots shall take place from an AU or EWE stance. I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I affiliated with her in any way, shape, form, or fashion. I do not own any of the characters. The plots are all of my own imagination and creative development. I hope that you will enjoy the work. Feel free to offer **constructive** criticism, or to make specific pairing requests. Again, I hope that you will enjoy the work:

A Collection


	2. AC:1

AC:1

The sound of the door opening had her flicking off the light in the loo, pulling the pin from her hair so that it cascaded down past her shoulder blades. When she stepped into the flickering of the candle flames of the room her milk white skin glowed warmly, her melted chocolate eyes were bold, her left hand trailed up and down her bare right hip while the right hand trailed across her bare right thigh.

"You please me."

His voice was a mild drawl coming from the chair in the darkest corner of the room. His hair fell forward to cover the left half of his face as he pulled off his second boot. His hands splayed on his knees as his eyes traveled from her bare feet, over ankles, up her calves, to her thighs, hovering at her pussy, skimming her torso, lingering at her heavy breasts, devouring her full lips.

"The bed."

At the words she moved, each step measured so that her breasts gave the slightest jiggle, until she reached the massive bed. Climbing onto the mattress, she knelt at the center of the bed, her hands at her side, her eyes hungry and on his, her breathing growing shallow; awaiting his next command.

"Stroke."

Raising her hands to her shoulders, she began to caress, her hands moving down to her breasts. Gathering them in her hands she lifted, squeezed, brushed her pink nipples with the tips of her middle fingers. Continuing downward across the planes of her belly and down into the valley at her thighs, the feel of his eyes on her the entire time, a moan escaped her lips. Her fingers were coated in the juices that her pussy had started to leak the moment she'd heard the door.

Her eyes drifted shut as she imagined that it was his hand between her thighs, stroking, pressing, touching. He had such strong hands, big, strong, callused, competent, guiding hands. Hands that knew every sensitive spot, that could drive her to heights no other could.

Her hand moved faster, her moans became more frequent, her breath became even shallower until she was panting. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as her entire body began to quiver on the brink of her orgasm; her head fell backwards, her back arched as her fingers worked inside of her pussy, her thumb pressed and twirled the nub of nerves at the apex of her core.

The bed shifted, lips laid against her throat, a hand stroked from the ends of her hair, down her back to her arse. They squeezed, pulled her closer against his chest as his mouth worked its way up the column of her neck to her ear, over the apple of her cheek, to the corner of her mouth before his tongue met hers.

The trembling of her body slowed and her arms went up, around his shoulders, her hands stroked the scars of his past, as her tongue twined with his.

Pulling away, his fingers weaved through her hair- the color of blazing fire- and used a handful of it to jerk her head back until her dropping eyes widened on him.

"On your stomach, wench." His command delivered in a voice as husky with desire as her eyes were was immediately obeyed.

With her flat on the bed his hands stroked from her shoulders to her arse, growing rougher and more demanding, his hand slipped between her legs to touch. She moaned, her head moving restlessly from side to side as the sensations she felt were expelled from her throat. Her legs shifted higher on the bed, giving him better access to the pussy they both so craved he explore.

In and out, in and out, one finger, then another, and another.

His lips found the small of her back, his tongue, hot and thick, swathed a path down until it joined his hand at her heat. She shrieked when it found her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her walls. He groaned as her flavor and aroma filled his nostrils and mouth.

Abruptly, he yanked her over onto her back, filled her cunt with his hard and pulsing cock.

Her legs came up, wrapped around his waist as she tightened her muscles; her nails grazed him as his head dipped closer. Their mouths met, his stroke went deep, as deep as her body would allow.

"Oh, Professor," she gasped, lifting her hips to match his thrusts. "Harder. Harder, please. Fuck me, please, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

His grip on her thighs tightened as he jerked her closer until their bodies were flush, pelting his girth into her. One hand rode up, pinched her nipple, and then continued north to wrap loosely around her throat. The rougher he pushed himself into her the more she moaned and sighed, the more she touched him.

The noises that she made, the way she felt and responded to him drove him closer to the edge. Pulling her leg over his shoulder he moved to pull her breast into his mouth, suckled hard. Her hands found his dark hair, her nails scratched his scalp as she bowed upward, offering more of herself to him.

On a growl he worked his way up her chest, sucking, nipping with his teeth, as she clenched like a vise around him, her body convulsing in his arms. When she'd calmed, he tightened his hold on her waist and rolled onto his back.

"Ride me, Ginny."

And so she rode, Contracting and relaxing her muscles, winding her hips, taking him in as far as possible. Their bodies slicked with sweat, groping hands slid, fingers biting into skin, teeth sinking into flesh.

Snape suddenly sat upright, pulling her down on him, her moans catching in her throat as she was overcome by the onslaught of pleasure. His hands, his mouth were everywhere all at once; Ginny was molten heat around him, her hands ice cold- yet scorching him everywhere she touched.

Her lips rained kisses over his face, his tongue lathed at her silken skin, her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, his hands helped to drive her to a third orgasm,

Rearing up onto his knees, Snape laid her on her back, thrusting and thrusting inside of her.

"Cum, Professor, cum inside me; cum," Ginny repeated, chanting it like her own personal mantra.

Her legs fell open to the bed as Snape buried himself inside of her, her body went lax momentarily only to tense again as his body tensed. The friction built to a pinnacle inside of her as his pace increased beyond belief; guttural moans found their way from his throat as she clamped around him for a final time while his cum spurted hot and thick inside of her.

Gasping, he pulled away, his soft and wet cock falling onto her stomach as she clenched her thighs shut. His hand ran up from her arm, to her chest, over her throat to her mouth and she sucked his fingers into the warm wet of it briefly before letting them slide out with a small pop.

"You were exquisite, as usual," he said, rolling onto his stomach.

Ginny giggled on a sigh before scooping her hair from her neck and letting it fall to the bed. "As were you, Professor. You have taught me well; perhaps you will come to give me another private lesson soon?"

"I am sure that I could fit you in again for evening after next. And now, what would you say to a review of our latest lesson?"

Ginny turned in his arms, her hands sliding up his chest. "I'd say yes, Professor Snape; provided you are sure to…punish me for any incorrect responses."

"I do believe that I could be convinced that that is the way to ensure your success."


	3. AC:2

AC:2

She glanced at the time, sat the lip dye down and stood from the vanity stool. Securing her fishnet stockings to her corset garter belt, she checked the mirror once again and fluffed her hair.

Walking into the main chambers and to the lone chair sitting in the middle of the floor she took her seat. She raised her arms and slipped her hands into the restraints dangling from a rotating section of the ceiling. With a glance at the mirror she knew to bewitched so that the occupants in the adjacent room could see and hear all that went on in the room that she was in, Hermione tossed her curly brown hair over her right shoulder.

The door opened and she let her chin rest on her chest, her eyes downcast. Two pairs of feet shuffled her way, one moving to stand behind her while the other stopped in front of her. Hands cupped her face, thumbs skimmed just under her eyes, brushing her hair back. Hands surrounded her wrists, trailed down her arms, her sides, and spanned her waist.

A shiver ran from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck as fingers brushed at her bare pussy and arse; her companions' breath tickled the skin below her ears on either side.

"We don't do this by choice, Mione. You need to know that," was muttered into her left ear from her partner standing in front of her.

The one behind her pressed his lips to her ear, applied a bit of pressure on her waist so that she would stand. "Don't listen to our words; we only say them to protect you, to protect us all."

She gave the stiffest of nods, raised her gaze to meet Ron's. "Begin."

Harry's hand slid down and his fingers thrust unto her; she gasped.

Ron's mouth clamped around her nipple through the corset she wore while his other hand squeezed mercilessly at her right breast; her head fell back onto Harry's shoulder.

Roughly, Harry continued to finger fuck her and Ron bit at her breasts, no doubt leaving teeth marks on her delicate skin. His hands skimmed down her torso along the boning of the corset, the heat of her skin pulsing through the fabric; her hips ground into Harry's hand while she moaned wantonly.

"You like that don't you, you dirty little whore?"

Harry nodded in response to Ron's coarse query. "She does, she can't help it. It's the reason the filthy mudblood was put on this planet."

Ron's hands ripped at the corset's lacing, her small, firm, perky breasts spilled out. His palms briskly rubbed up and down them as he took a step forward.

Hermione let out a small squeak and panted as her legs shook under the onslaught of Harry's hand. Crying out, she came hard and fast into his cupped hand, her forehead falling onto Ron's shoulder.

"Lick it off."

At the order, she opened her mouth and cleaned herself from Harry's hand while Ron kissed and licked his way down her stomach to pull her clit into his mouth. He sucked, pulling and pulling until she began to pant again.

Harry stepped away, shrugging out of his robes and stroking his cock as he studied her arse. Raising his hand, he stepped closer and struck her with his palm. She cried out, then moaned again as Ron continued his ministrations between her legs.

Again, Harry struck her arse, each time a bit harder, and again, and again while he stroked himself with his right hand.

"Plead."

"Plead?"

"Plead," he repeated, striking her again. "And you will address me appropriately."

"Master," she began, only to gasp when Ron's finger feathered at her anus opening. "P-please, Master."

Harry's palm landed on her right cheek just as Ron's finger delved into her pink pucker.

"No, please. Master, anything but-"

Her pleas were cut short as Ron slipped three fingers inside her cunt while sucking on her clit and slowly rotating the finger in her arse. Her hands gripped the chains hanging from the ceiling as her breath caught in the back of her throat. On his knees, Ron began to rotate both himself and Hermione so that she faced Harry.

Tilting his head, Harry's green eyes studied Hermione's face; a study torn between pain and pleasure. He extended a hand and brushed at her bottom lip with his thumb. "Tell me how it feels, slut."

She shook her head, her wet eyes shining in the candlelight.

He leaned in, drew her top lip into his mouth and tenderly suckled. His thumb played at her bottom lip before finding its way into her mouth and caressing her tongue. She let lose a reluctant pleasure filled groan as Ron used the secretions from her pussy lips to ease an additional finger into her arse. Harry's right hand smoothed along the edge of her breast before winding down and around to her back, stroking her cheeks. His tongue replaced his thumb inside of her mouth.

Hermione sighed as Harry explored the warm cavern of her mouth; she raised her leg to place her foot on the chair with little guidance from Ron. She began to writhe with pleasure from Ron's ministrations between her thighs and the attention of Harry's mouth and hands on her upper body. His tongue flicked at her ear while his hard cock bobbed and bounced against her thigh. Hermione came on an expulsion of air.

As she trembled, Harry's lips danced across her shoulders as he held the base of his cock while Ron removed his fingers fromher anus.

"Say it," Harry's voice was rough, as rough as the hand holding her hip steady. The leaking tip of his cock swirled at her back opening. "Plead."

On his feet, Ron took her face in both of his hands, his lips brushing against hers. "Say it, you silly bint. We want to hear you beg us."

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. "Please, Masters. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel the both of you inside of me. Hard, strong, hot. Shag me, shag me hard. It's what I deserve."

Harry pushed himself, to the hilt, inside of her, remained still for a few moments, and then pulled out so that just the head of his cock was enclosed in her arse. Again, he filled her, his fingers grasping her, anchoring her.

When Ron filled her sopping pussy Hermione bit her lip, stifling a cry.

They moved inside of her; she more filled than she ever thought possible. Harry licked and kissed at her neck and ear, Ron found her mouth, their hands met at her breasts.

The sounds of Harry and Ron's groans bounced off of the high ceiling and walls, along with the slap of their flesh against hers as they pummeled into her.

"Fuck me," Harry murmured into her hair.

When Hermione released a strangled cry as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Ron stopped.

"Harry, stop," he said. "It's too much, we can't-"

"Ooooooh. For the love of Merlin, don't stop. Please, don't stop. I'm almost there."

Ron's puzzled eyes stared at her as her head lolled back. "Huh?"

Breathing hard, Hermione wrapped a leg around his waist and began to piston her hips to meet the thrusts that he had involuntarily resumed. Her lips assailed his throat as she clenched around both him and Harry.

"Bloody buggering hell," he managed. "You really are just a whoring mudblood, aren't you? You like two cocks in you? Filling you to the brim, fucking you like a bitch in heat?"

She nodded, wisps of hair sticking to her sweat dampened brow. "Yes, Master. Oh, yes."

"You like it in your arse, eh," Harry asked, spanking her yet again.

Hermione whimpered and nodded again; Ron wrapped her other leg around his waist and she tightened her slipping grip on the chains as they both pounded into her.

"Harder. Fuck my ass harder, don't be gentle."

And so he did, his fingers no doubt digging bruises into her flesh; Ron's mouth leaving marks at her throat as she growled in his ear. Harry pulled on her hair and she laughed.

"Put that wizard cock in me, it's all I'm made for, shagging, and you know it. Please don't stop, give it to me. Yes, please, yes. Yes. Yes, Yes, Merlin, yes."

"Shit," Ron breathed as she tightened around him again. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum," Harry grunted. "We cum in her, make her walk around while it drips out of her and she can taste it. It's the least the mudblood can do."

Hermione moaned. "Again, Master. Call me it again; it makes me feel so dirty. But I like to be dirty; I want to be dirty for you both."

"Mudblood," he said, the tip of his tongue running along the edge of her ear. "Mudblood."

"You too, Ron," she pleaded. "Say it."

"Mudblood," he said against her lips. "Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood."

Together, both Ron and Harry came on the shuddering moan of Hermione's climax. Their semen gushed inside of her as her hands slid from her restraints and she slumped in between the two of them.

"Fun's over," a disembodied voice said.

The door opened and each of the three was tossed into darkness. They'd done their duty, now it was time to return to their respective prisons.


	4. AC:3

AC:3

It was dark where she was. Dark and a little cold- but that was most likely due to the fact that she was completely starkers, save a pair of socks.

She took slow, deep, even breaths in and out. It was a technique she'd read about in some muggle magazine what seemed like ages ago.

_Relax, Luna, just relax. Whatever happens won't be so bad, most times it's good._

Luna shifted on the bedding, crossed her feet at the ankles and adjusted her arms above her. She'd been asleep in her private dungeon last she could recall and had awoken in these chambers that she couldn't see because of the blindfold. The binding on her wrists wasn't very tight this time; she was able to shift the length of either arm at a time, sort of like a pulley mechanism. That meant she probably wasn't receiving a visit from Mister Malfoy or Blaise.

Again, she took slow, deep, even breaths in and out. So much time passed that her breathing technique had nearly succeeded in lulling her to sleep when she felt the bed sag under someone's weight.

Small, soft hands feathered down the center of her body, stirring her from the light rest she'd begun to take. Lips skittered along the edge of her jawline. Luna shifted, uncrossing her legs as the hand moved south, teasing the outer lips of her cunt.

Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. The lips and fingers traveled a similar course until Luna shifted and sighed, yearning for more.

"Mmmm," her tongue wet her lips when the fingers explored between her folds.

Her clit was stroked, her inner walls caressed, her neck tasted, her breasts kissed. She gasped when she felt heat and weight above her, slowly lowering down until resting a top of her.

Breasts; warm, full, supple breasts laid against hers. Moisture; hot, running, sticky moisture found her lower belly. A tongue wove its way past her parted lips and Luna eagerly met it as their hands twined. Their tongues glided over one another, Luna bit at the tip of the tongue before sucking on it.

Its owner gave a throaty moan and ran her hands down Luna's arms to cup her breasts. The hands squeezed tenderly, and Luna parted her legs and contracted them around her hips to rub her pussy against hers.

"Mmm, Looney. Again, rub again."

As she did so, they feasted on each other's mouths, suckling on lips, teeth scraping, tongues swirling and exploring the taste of their mouths. Luna pulled her right hand down, drawing her left hand up to the bed and stroked a breast as she raised her head to deepen the kiss. Pussy juices flowed and mixed as they pressed together. Luna's hand found her lover's hair, smoothed it over her shoulder and stroked before tangling her fingers in the strands.

A hand slid down and pulled Luna's leg up until her foot rested flat on the bed, the mouth found her left breast and sucked hard as her finger made its way into her pussy. She added another finger, kissing her way down her stomach, her tongue dipping into her belly button as her hand worked faster and faster between Luna's thighs; still, her lips traveld further down until they wrapped around her clit.

"Pansy," Luna panted out her climax. "Untie me, Pansy; let me touch you."

She suckled on Luna's clit hard and Luna's body twitched. Her hands were no longer bound and the first thing Luna did was push the blindfold off of her eyes. On her knees, she forced Pansy to lie on her back. Luna pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and inserted her middle and ring fingers inside of Pansy- rotating them back and forth slowly.

Moaning, Pansy reached out and gathered Luna's hair and laid it on her back. Luna pushed Pansy flat on the bed and kissed a wet trail across her abdomen as her hand's pace increased. Her other hand found her breasts and squeezed- hard, soft, tugging. Sighs, moans escaped Pansy to accompany the suctioning sounds Luna's mouth made as she slurped the juices from Pansy's pussy, French kissed inside of her folds, using her fingers and mouth to make her cum.

Luna drank the nectar as Pansy convulsed under her orgasm; Luna continued to lick, suck, and touch as Pansy rode the high out. When she'd stilled, Luna kissed the bend of her knee, petting her breasts and nipples.

On a deep sigh, Pansy sat up and wrapped her arms loosely around Luna's waist as she crushed her lips against hers. Luna pulled away, keeping a hold on Luna's tongue as she went.

"Turn around."

Pansy shifted until her back was to Luna and Luna brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck, and roughly cupped her breasts. Her lips found the nape of Pansy's neck as she placed her now dripping pussy on Pansy's arse. Working her hips, Luna rubbed her clit against the smooth cheek of Pansy's arse while her fingers located her clit to rub hard. Pansy cried out, moving her hips in the opposite direction of Luna's. Her juices ran down her thighs, Luna bit at her shoulder. Placing her hand on top of Luna's she increased the pressure on her clit and coated two fingers in her own juices as she came again, hard. One knee gave out underneath her and she slumped forward onto the bed, her face buried in the covers as Luna lavished kisses across her shoulder blades and upper back.

Her breathing returned to normal and Pansy took the fingers wet with her own cum and reached her arm backward to encircle the pink pucker of Luna's arse.

"Yeeeeees," Luna groaned, her hips moving faster to create friction on her clit as Pansy's fingers delved into her anus.

Pansy's finger moved in and out in and out until she was able to add a second finger. Luna keened in the back of throat as her finger trembled; Pansy backed her arse into Luna harder and harder, pinning Luna between her arse and arm.

Luna's body stiffed an instant before her cum ran all over the arse of Pansy.

They slid to the bed, Luna's arms tightening around Pansy as Pansy pecked kisses at her lips.

"I came all over your bum," Luna said softly.

With a smirk and a shrug, Pansy caressed her face. "I love that you're a squirter."


	5. AC:4

AC:4

The paddle struck her arse, leaving a circular red mark behind.

Ginny struggled to stifle the moan she didn't want to have, knowing that the moisture leaking from between her legs onto his thighs was proof enough she enjoyed these encounters without her moaning like some chit from a house of ill repute.

The paddle found a place on her arse again, this time landing on her cheek and the uppermost portion of her thigh where her arse gave way to her leg.

And honestly, when it all came down to it, wasn't that was she was? The Dark Lord had seized control of the wizarding world and the place, this estate, had been transformed into a den of pleasure for his most favored subjects. Her entire purpose was to fulfill the desires of whomever the Dark Lord found her worthy of.

Tonight she was given to a familiar face, a familiar body; one that found a use for her every day.

"How are you to address me, silly girl?"

Ginny did not respond. This was a scenario he favored and she knew by the oozing tip of his cock that grazed her belly her impertinence was a definite turn on for him. She merely shifted her head to the right, away from him.

His hand wound around her hair, jerked her head back. Ginny's mouth gaped, her eyes widened, but no sound escaped her. The paddle hit home again, a second time, a third time. Tears gathered at the inner corners of her eyes but did not fall, her hands clinched into fists; her leg twitched in pleasure.

"You insolent blood traitor," he spat before shoving her to the ground by the head.

She lay splayed on the floor, certain not to move an inch before he ordered her to do so. On a deep inhale the paddle clattered to the floor and he laid his hands on his thighs.

"On your knees."

He spoke in measured tones, a vibrating beat between each word that ensured the room rang with the authority he commanded.

With deliberate movements, Ginny pushed up onto her hands and knees and then turned to face him, her hands hung at her sides, her nipples rock hard from arousal, her breathing accelerated as she stared at the man before her.

He sat in a brown leather club chair, his grey eyes boring into her brown ones, his breathing slow. His long fingers drummed on the thickly corded thighs, his fair hair was brushed back from his glorious face of planes and angles, his calf muscles moved for the briefest of moments as he positioned his feet so that the soles were flat on the crème, brown, and slate blue of the area rug.

"Come here; do not get to your feet."

She did as told, her eyes, of their own accord, flitting to the engorged member between his thighs.

When she stopped just before him, he turned his hand over and gave a come-head gesture. Ginny moved forward until she nestled between his thighs, feeling as if she could literally _feel_ the body heat pulsing from him, surrounding her.

"Do you think that your silence and huge, wet eyes will convince me that this is not where you crave to be every waking second that you are separated?"

At her continued silence he leaned forward, the tip of his nose millimeters from hers.

"I know different, Weasley," he spat her name with force. "Your hard nipples and leaking cunt suggest otherwise. Open your mouth."

Despite herself, Ginny felt her heart rate pick up, her mouth watered.

She opened her mouth.

He crooked a finger.

She leaned in, closer and closer to where she so reluctantly wished to be. She could feel the heat emanating from his cock, smell his earthy flavor, see the glistening head of his cock. It was long and thick; a vein ran from the base to just under the head that was blue in color when he was soft and edged towards purple when hard.

There was a fact she'd become unable to deny to herself: Ginny Weasley was in love with Lucius Malfoy's cock.

Puckering her lips, she slurped at the pre-cum settled in the slit of the mushroom head of his cock.

Hot, salty, with the hint of the earthy way he smelled transforming into a taste; strong and pungent in all of the right ways.

Drawing back, she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue before tenderly kissing from the head to the base. Her tongue came out again to taste his scrotum, wagging back and forth, lifting one ball and then the other before placing them both on the flat of her tongue and raising them up and down. Closing her deep rose pink lips around his sac she slowly turned her head left and right as her tongue bathed at it. Gingerly pulling at them with her jaw, her saliva surrounding them as she nursed at his balls, her teeth skated over them- causing tremors to course throughout Lucius' body.

They were expelled from her mouth with the tiniest "pop" sound. Using the saliva in her mouth to coat the way, Ginny cruised her way up the underside of his girth, over the head and along the top of it. Her tongue, longer than average, surfed along the side as she found the head again and this time, she drew it inside of her hot, moist mouth. She flicked her tongue over it, around it, into the deep slit in the fashion of a French kiss.

Lucius' legs moved in closer, locking her more tightly in between; Ginny rested her forearms on his thighs and shifted so that her weight rested more comfortably on her calves.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she inched her way down his length, the single thought she had every time she found herself in this predicament entered her mind:

_Mmm, Lucius._

Unaware that she groaned this around her mouth full of Lucius, every time, she moaned as his hands slid into her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp.

Her response to having him in her mouth and down her throat always struck something in Lucius, kept him coming to see her, to have her, every day, His hands were gentle on her head as she suctioned her way up, relaxed her jaw and throat on the way down, gurgled around the head of his dick buried in her throat.

His eyes rolled back into his head.

She brought her teeth into play as she bobbed her head up and down, the head of his cock delving into her contracting throat more quickly.

His balls tapped against her breasts as she increased the urgency behind her sucking, putting her whole body into it. Her hand wrapped around him, tight and secure as she pulled away momentarily to catch her breath. Almost immediately she suckled at his head, one hand moving ever so fast up and down him while the second cupped and fondled them.

She took him whole into her mouth, working at a faster and faster, her hand tugging and cupping and rubbing at his sac, all the while emitting a series of erotic moans.

The vibration she created broke him and a guttural exhale accompanied his cum down her throat.

She swallowed it, milking his cock until it went soft in her mouth. Keeping it there, Ginny opened her eyes and stared up at him and pulled back, just enough for it to remain there and she be able to say one word coherently.

"Master."

She accepted it back into her mouth, her eyes remaining on his. Lucius smiled and, satisfied, stroked her cheek.


	6. AC:5

AC:5

Lucius' head fell back so that his hair brushed the top of his buttocks.

Severus moaned, deep in his throat.

Luna's hand worked up and down Lucius' shaft while her mouth continued to receive and expel Severus. Saliva oozed down his shaft as she tightened her throat around him, loosened the muscles only to tighten them again.

Pulling away, she inhaled quickly before welcoming Lucius into her mouth.

He took her head in both of his hands and moved deeper into her mouth, invading her throat. "I want those eyes to water."

His desire was fulfilled and Luna jerked away, choking a bit before finding her breath and gasping.

Severus stepped away and Luna looked into Lucius' eyes. He stepped closer until the head of his cock met her soft lips; she immediately darted her tongue out to taste him. His eyelids dropped shut and she placed her hands on his thighs, suckling at his head, slowly taking more of him into her mouth. She increased her pace; the pressure that her mouth applied and was praised with a grunt and his fingers digging briefly into her scalp- she loved when they lost control and dug into her scalp. Abruptly, Luna pulled away, a cry of shock caught in her throat, gagging her.

Severus raised his arm again, bringing the leather flogger up and then down on her arse. Inhaling sharply, Luna braced her hands on her thighs, cried out again when the tails reached her flesh again.

Running the ends through his fingers, he stared at the light pink marks the flogger had left on her skin. Intrigued by them, he moved closer and trailed them down her back.

Luna flinched; Severus smirked, Lucius laughed.

With a flick of his wrist, Luna rose and hung her head, clasped her hands behind her back.

Severus fastened restraints around her wrists in preparation of raising her arms up and behind her in the strappado position; Lucius kneeled to place the spreader bar around her ankles.

Luna moaned lustily, deep in her throat as she struggled to find and maintain her balance with the stilettos she wore and the position of the spreader bar.

Two of Lucius' fingers entered her at the exact moment two of Severus' finger entered her anus.

Luna's eyes fluttered shut as she cried out, her juices flowing down her legs.

The sting of wood meeting flesh sounded again and again; the grunts of Lucius trailed the smacking sounds as he raised his arms again and again.

Severus licked his lips as he watched Luna squirt signs of her ecstasy once more when he tugged on her nipples hard enough to make her stumble, at risk of losing her balance.

Her knees shook as she keened when Severus took the flogger and applied its lashes to her sopping mound. Her gasps turned to pants when Lucius took a firm grasp of her plentiful breasts and repeatedly squeezed, his pressure increasing with each turn.

When the hot oil drizzled down her back she squirmed in anticipation.

When the riding crop met the cheeks of her arse she released a giggle of pure delight.

When her hair was yanked back, teeth sank into her titties, she mewled in fulfillment.

When hot wax dripped down her back; she rotated her head with a delicious shudder.

When open palms were laid on her, hot wax oozed to a cooling halt at the small of her back, while a dragon hide strap lashed at her legs, her body quivered and she came on a purely unadulterated whimper of contentment.


	7. AC:6

AC:6

Ginny took a deep breath and folded her arms across her waist as she wandered the space. There were candles; along the walls, floating in the air, on table tops, on the floor along the edges of the walls. The linens were like liquid apricots, glinting in the firelight of the candles and roaring fire. There were stairs off to one side of the room that led to a darkened alcove leading to a hall.

Tugging at the sleeves of her zip up sweater, she pulled it off and sat it on a chair to reveal the plain cotton tee and loose flowing cotton pants she'd been wearing in her chambers before the masked man had come for her, She took a deep breath and moved to take a seat on the edge of the chair, only to stand again seconds later when a door opened from another side of the chambers.

Expecting it to be her duty for the evening she was surprised to see who was shoved inside of the room. They turned to look around and their eyes rested on Ginny, instantly filling with tears.

"Hermione," The words managed to make their way through Ginny's constricted throat as she rushed across the room.

They collided, arms banding tightly around each other as they embraced. Ginny pulled away, holding Hermione at arm's length as she looked her up and down. Cupping her face in her hands she surveyed her friend's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione nodded. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. They said they would leave you all alone if- if I came along willingly."

"That's what they told me," Ginny said. "We were fools to trust their word."

"The word was kept."

Those words were drawled from a voice up above and both girls started, swinging around to face its owner, their hands linked.

"Your family and friends are as safe as we could guarantee," he said as he descended the stairs, his hand trailing the banister. "They have not been harmed. We wanted you both, we made the same offer to you both, you both accepted."

Slowly, he started towards them, the hem of his robes sweeping down the steps even as he advanced further into the room. His hair flowed down his back, over his shoulders, onto his chest; his eyes glinted in the candlelight. His hands, the long fingers linked at the base of his sternum, his feet were bare, the toes of them flitting in and out of sight with each step he took.

Hermione and Ginny unconsciously moved closer to each other, stepping back until their path was blocked by a wardrobe, while Lucius stalked them as a panther would stalk his prey.

Hermione swallowed audibly and his eyes went from assessing the way their bodies brushed together to gazing at her throat where the pulse hammered; his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Closer still he moved, and when they started to sidestep so as to prevent him from reaching them he merely inclined his head to the right and they ceased all movement but the rapidly increasing rise and fall of their chests.

"Take off your jumper, Granger."

A moment of hesitation and his eyes snapped to hers and she hastily pulled the jumper over her head.

"Your pants."

She unclasped them and let them pool at her ankles right away so that she was standing in her bra and knickers. From head to toe, she trembled, so hard that her curls shook.

Pleased, Lucius looked to Ginny.

"Your shirt, Weasley."

When she made no indication to comply, he narrowed his eyes.

Ginny stood there resolutely.

He shuffled forward half a step, assuming his full height.

"I said," his voice was cold and menacing, "take off your shirt, Weasley. Now."

He raised his right hand, watching her face as she stared defiantly at him, laid the palm to Hermione's neck, calmly, gently wrapped the fingers loosely around her throat; Hermione supplied a muffled gasp just as the door to the chamber shut with a heavy thud.

"Lucius."

The mild censure in his voice had Lucius releasing her, his hand sliding down the front of her body in a purely sensual fashion. It was a miracle that her bones did not make a sound, she shook so hard.

Coming to stand on Lucius' left, Severus' baleful look swept Ginny's face.

"I believe that Lucius gave you a directive, Ginerva; you have failed to comply. Doing so, as you previously learned, results in an expression of our displeasure."

Smirking, Lucius reached out and trailed the tip of a finger along Hermione's panty line. "I happen to be of the opinion that she rather liked your expression of displeasure, Severus."

"Like it or not she shall experience it again if she does not comply."

"You said you would leave them alone-"

"I have," he replied, cutting her off. "The remainder of your family, Harry Potter, has seen hide nor hair of myself, or Lucius for that matter."

"Hermione-"

"Was not included in the conversation we had. Now, your shirt, Ginerva."

The cool dismissal in his voice, coupled with his extended hand, told Ginny that she would have no say in this. Making quick work of it, she tossed her shirt to the floor, shoved her pants down her legs. When she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, Severus moved until her body was pressed against hers, plastering her back to the wardrobe door.

"Were you asked to remove your pants and bra?"

"You're going to-"

"Were you asked to remove your pants and bra," her repeated.

The weight of his authority rang so heavily it might as well have been tangible. Tears glazed her eyes, but she gave an obstinate shake of her head.

"No, sir."

He stepped back to stand beside Lucius, angled his head slightly to that he could look at him. Recognizing his cue, Lucius took Hermione's arm and turned her to face Ginny.

"Complete her undressing," he drawled.

Wide-eyed, Hermione's head wheeled around so that she could look at him out of unbelieving eyes, her mouth working, yet no words escaping.

"I did not stutter," he said. "Undress Weasley, Granger."

Again, Hermione swallowed before turning to face Ginny. With hands that shook, she reached around to unclasp the brad; their breasts brushed and Lucius groaned.

Carefully, she drew the straps down her arms, her thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts and Ginny's eyes shut. Turning, she held the bra out.

Taking it in his hand, Lucius nodded. "Fondle her."

Her head whipped back around, her eyes darting from one breast to the other. Tentatively, the palms of her hands were laid on Ginny's nipples, her fingers closed in a gentle cupping motion. Sweeping her finger out and across she cupped more of the soft mound, squeezed a little harder. Brushing her thumbs over her nipples, Hermione took a step closer, her thigh brushing Ginny's thigh. Rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she lifted them up, squeezing so that Ginny took a sharp breath.

"Your mouth," Severus said. "Put it on her."

A quick check of her peripheral and showed her that he was indeed serious, she leaned in and swept her lips over Ginny's clavicle.

"Tongue," he added. "Use your tongue and your teeth."

Her tongue slid from between her lips and over the clavicle; up until it'd searched out her neck. Unable to help herself, Hermione sank her teeth into her skin before she sucked at the hot and sweet pulse point.

Ginny's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, her hands caressed smooth flesh as they traveled up to unhook her bra, then down, into her knickers to squeeze at her arse and shift her closer; her head moved so that her mouth met Hermione's,

One of them sighed.

Ginny deepened the kiss, her tongue delving deeper into Hermione's mouth as she walked her backwards, pulled her knickers down as they went. When the backs of her legs his the dresser Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders to boost herself up.

Breaking the kiss long enough for her bra and knickers to be thrown aside, their lips fused again. Ginny took Hermione by the chin, flicking her tongue against Hermione's before sucking on it. Fisting her hand in her hair so that she could expose her neck, Ginny licked from the base of her throat, up that creamy column, over her chin to her bottom lip, which she bit.

Hermione's hips shifted as her ankles locked around Ginny's legs. Her hands rubbed up and down her sides as Ginny's hands cupped her face while they tongue kissed.

"You've thought of this before, haven't you, Ginerva?"

Severus and Lucius were standing on either side of them. Ginny and Hermione broke their kiss, turning to look at Severus, their foreheads and cheeks pressed together. The hard glint in Ginny's eyes told Severus how pissed she was, pissed that he'd forced her to act on these hidden desires that, now that she'd acted on them, she'd never want to stop.

Lucius stroked a hand down her back, caressed her arse. She turned to face him and he raised an eyebrow; turning back to Hermione, knowing what they intended to happen, Ginny stroked her cheek before laying her lips on hers.

Severus stepped behind Ginny, tugged her knickers over her hips and down her legs, breaking Hermione's hold on them. Ginny pulled Hermione closer by the hips; Lucius' finger delved into Ginny's wet pussy; Severus's fingers dived into Hermione's hair as his hard, bare chest pressed against Ginny's back.

When Lucius' tongue flitted into Ginny's ear just as Hermione's small hand rested at the base of her throat, tracing lightly over her skin, a tingle shivered up her spine and she moaned into their kiss, her pelvis thrusting on Lucius' hand, over Severus' cock, against Hermione's mound.

Wrapping his arms around both of them, Severus pulled Hermione off of the dresser and turned them so that Lucius stood behind her. Taking his already leaking cock, Lucius sandwiched it between Hermione's soaking lips, coating it in her arousal, drew back and up so that the moisture lubricated her anal entrance.

Using his fingers to stimulate Ginny's clitoris, Severus brought her to climax, spread her cum up her crack and over his own cock. Ginny sucked at Hermione's neck when she whimpered as Lucius forced his member inside of her arse, her thumb found the bundle of nerves between Hermione's legs and circled, gaining speed until she began to moan; her breasts grazing and pressing against Ginny, her nipples feeling like tiny penises on her skin.

Bit by bit, Severus worked his way inside of Ginny- she pulled air in through her clenched teeth, pushed back on his member. His fingers dug into her flesh and he rammed himself into her, the force of it pushing Hermione onto Lucius.

"Mmmmmmm," came from Hermione and her legs started to shake as Ginny's hand worked between them and Ginny's body forced her back onto Lucius' cock.

Ginny's head fell back to lay on Severus' shoulder, her breath coming in short pants, then shrieks when Lucius started to roughly finger fuck her.

Shoving Lucius against the stone wall and taking hold of his shoulder Severus pounded into Ginny, Lucius pistoned into Hermione as fast he possibly could.

"Too much, don't stop," Ginny panted with her eyes practically shut. "Too much, don't stop."

Her head lolling on Ginny's shoulder, one leg wrapped around Severus' waist, Hermione chanted, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Lucius groaned as he came, Severus dug his fingers into his shoulder.

Slowly, the four of them slid to the floor in a pile, breathing harshly.

"Mmmm." Hermione turned, laid her mouth against the one nearest her. "More."

Sliding over Ginny, she straddled Severus, slipping his cock into her pussy. "Fuck me, Professor."

Lucius positioned himself behind her, holding her still with one hand and eased into her as well.

She screamed at the pressure, the tightness of two cocks in her cunt at once.

"Hold still," Lucius said, "Give it a moment to stretch."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she held still, barely breathing. Ginny lifted up, sat on Severus' chest with her arse to his face and stroked Hermione's cheeks as her head rested on her chest. When Lucius slowly moved, Severus rotated his hips; Hermione's tears fell faster.

"Give it a moment," Ginny repeated before laying her head on Hermione's, her teeth and lips playing with the lobe of her ear. She moaned throatily into it when Severus licked from her pussy opening to her arsehole. "A moment, Mione."

At a painstakingly slow pace Lucius began to move, Severus guided Ginny's breast into Hermione's mouth as he too began to move.

Using Ginny as an anchor Hermione looped her arms around her waist and focused on coaxing moans from Ginny with the attention she was paying her breasts. When Severus' tongue delved into her arse Ginny gasped, then screamed when it quickly looped down her southern lips around her clit.

Hermione sighed and sat up a bit straighter, intertwining her fingers with Severus', and started to work herself on the two cocks inside of her. Ginny laid her arms on Hermione's shoulders and bit down on her bottom lip before she drew it into her mouth while sliding her fingers over Lucius' lips to explore the inner heat of his mouth.

The gasps, sighs, moans they created filled the room, as did the heady scent that copulating created mingling with melted wax; shadows danced over the walls.

Ginny feather her fingertips at Hermione's back opening, then eased a finger inside; Hermione trembled violently, cumming as hard as she shook. Moving to capture the sexy sounds she made Ginny covered Hermione's mouth with hers, drew her arms up, clasping her hands to Hermione's wrists.

Severus inserted a finger into Ginny's arse and one into her pussy while his tongue relentless stroked, circled, vibrated over her clit. Her breathing grew more difficult as she approached her peak, but Ginny's tongue didn't leave the cavern of Hermione's mouth, their lips continued to dance together.

Pinching at Hermione's clit, Lucius swilled his hips, thrusting inside of her until he broke, gushing his hot cum into her. Hermione came again; the tremors of his lover's bodies pushed Severus over the edge and came on an expulsion of breath and energy, with his mouth still at work on Ginny, his fingers flexing inside of her.

Sensitive, Ginny came on Severus' face and slumped to the side to lay spent across his body and the floor, staring into Lucius' eyes; Hermione pillowed her head on Ginny's bum, as serene as a cat under the stroking hand of Severus.


	8. AC:7

AC:7

They'd come for dinner.

They came for dinner most every Saturday, so the fact that they were at his flat was not odd, unexpected as Al was off to see his soon to be in-laws, but not odd.

"Al's at Sinead's folks' this weekend."

Lily turned, her hair lifting at the speed. "He's where?"

"At Sinead's folks' this weekend."

Rose's brow furrowed. "Why would he be there? It's Saturday; we have dinner every Saturday, the four of us."

"And we extended the invite to Sinead Finnigan; it's not our fault that she chooses not to come." Lily carried on setting out the take-away boxes as she spoke.

"Her grandparents are back from their Continental excursion, it seems. Her grandmum wished to see the ring."

With a roll of her eyes, Lily piled different foods onto three plates. "That ring is decidedly American. She should have a respect for herself, and-"

"Scorpius, did you have plans," Rose asked, cutting her cousin off before she could become fully involved in her rant. "We didn't realize Albus wasn't here, so if you want us to clear out we can."

"What," Lily asked. "We're not clearing out; we have dinner together every Saturday."

Scorpius shook his head, "Ah, no, this is fine. We have dinner every Saturday, I had no plans to do anything tonight; I'm glad that you guys showed, anyhow."

And so, they had dinner.

Lily set up for chess in the sitting room while Rose and Scorpius cleared the mess in the kitchen. Scorpius shut the last dish away in the cupboard and Rose dried her hands on another towel.

"I'm glad you guys didn't know Al was out of town and came by anyway," he said, turned to lean against the counter to face Rose. "I didn't think you were, and I was prepared for a night of staggered melancholy."

He said it with a chuckle that Rose knew to be forced. She shifted closer, wrapped a hand around the wrist of the hand shoved into his pocket. "Delilah Finch-Fletchley is an insufferable prat."

This time his chuckle was genuine. "I can agree there."

"Don't let her make you sad, Scorp."

"O-, the board's set to your specifications, m'lord and lady."

Rose rolled her eyes before gesturing Scorpius towards the sitting room.

They played chess.

More accurately, Rose and Scorpius played chess. While Rose had her father's intensity and skill for the game, Lily had somehow developed her aunt's dispassion for the game and sat on the sofa beside Scorpius, one leg drawn up so that her head rested on her knee.

While her face was titled so that it would appear that she was focusing on the match, her eyes roamed Scorpius' face. She flicked her gaze to Rose and their eyes met; Rose rolled her shoulders before picking up a pawn. Lily smirked, lowered her eyes before stretching her arms up above her head and pulling her larger shirt over her head.

"It's warm in here."

Scorpius frowned a bit as he studied the board. "Open a window, Lily. I shall not be defeated, Rose."

"It's too hot to move," Lily said, laid back on the sofa so that her hair hung down the side and stretched her legs out to lay across Scorpius' lap.

Making his next move, Scorpius moved his arms to make way for Lily's legs, and then rested them over her shins. He looked up from the board to Rose, saw that her shirt had been completely undone so that swell of her breasts could be seen in the part. As she was studying the chess board already he decided to remain calm; they'd said that it was warm. He turned to his right to ask Lily a question; her face was hidden behind a magazine and her erect nipples were hidden beneath a thin tank.

She chose that exact moment of realization to slowly sway her feet to some internal rhythm, a rhythm that swayed her feet right against his gradually hardening cock. She shifted her torso, drawing his focus back to the nipple straining against the flimsy cotton.

Scorpius discovered that he, too, found the room to be a bit warm.

He turned to say so to Rose, but his words managed to stick in his throat as he saw that her shirt gaped more than before so that the blush pink of one areola and the underside curve of one breast were exposed.

The pressure of Lily's feet increased.

Rose's shirt shifted when she leaned forward to move a piece; it fell open so that both of her breasts were exposed, the hardened nipples there for his eyes to take in, the fullness of them swaying gently with the rise and fall of her breathing.

"Scorpius."

He turned to Lily who was sitting up; her feet still rubbing against him in a more determined manner.

"Lily."

"You look warm," she said."Let me help."

She lifted up to her knees, kneeling beside him, her small hands pulling his shirt from the waist of his shorts and over his head before he could manage a breath. When the cloth was no longer blocking his vision he found his eyes level with her breasts. The nipples seemed to be the eyes of her breasts, staring into his soul, knowing exactly what he desired.

"Scorp?"

It took him a moment to raise his eyes to hers.

"Better," she asked.

His throat worked as he struggled to swallow, to relieve the dryness there.

He started at the sound of Rose's shoes clamoring to the floor, thudding against the table where the chessboard sat. A small bottle fell to the floor. Lily stretched over his lap to retrieve it.

When she started to slide to the floor he reached out instinctively to catch her; his hand grasped her upper though, the fingers sinking into the flesh there to hold her steady. Using the leverage, Lily slithered backwards up his legs. Her shirt bunched up as she did so, stopping above her waist; she turned to face him, showing Scorpius that the shirt had bunched high enough to expose the side of her breast. He could feel her nipples on his thighs.

"Thanks."

He nodded stiffly at her gratitude.

She turned onto her side, his arm wrapped around her since he'd yet to release his hold on her thigh.

"I can practically see your heart racing." She placed her hand above it, flicked a look at his face before she slowly ran her hand down his torso.

Scorpius drew a breath when the tips of her fingers trailed over his lower abdomen; he drew another when they trailed up. Lily shifted so that she was sitting in his lap, her hand moved higher up, over his chest to his shoulder.

Her arse moved on his hardened cock as her finger kneaded at his shoulder; his hand tightened on her thigh, the second tightened on the sofa cushions.

Lily leaned forward, feathered kisses along his collarbone as she grinded on his cock, her other hand tracing patterns at the small of his back,

A breath shuddered from Scorpius' parted lips.

The tip of Rose's tongue traversed its way up the middle of his back, across his shoulder, over his neck; her breasts whispered against his skin, and her hands undid the clasp of his pants.

Metal bit metal as she undid the zipper.

Lily stood, her lips pressed against his as Rose's wrapped around his ear lobe. The almost silent swish of fabric against flesh went unnoticed by Scorpius as Lily discarded her shorts while Rose freed him from his underwear.

He stared, riveted, as Lily drew her tank over her head, her hips swaying seductively while she did. Rose released him to climb over the back of the sofa to ease his garments over his raised hips and off while he eagerly eyed Lily's nude body.

Stepping forward, Lily placed a leg on either side of his before she straddled him.

Scorpius' hands found her hips, drifted upward to cup her breasts so that he could bring them together and take the nipples into his mouth.

Lily's appreciation came in the form of a soft sigh. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Rose's, lip to lip, for a brief moment, before she took Scorpius into her pussy.

He released her nipples and threw he head back as she started to ride. He could feel Rose's juices running down his shoulder to his back; he licked his lips as he drew her around to his left.

Bracing herself on his right knee with one hand, her right arm draped back and over her shoulder, Lily continued to ride him, moving faster until the connection of skin to skin created a most arousing sound.

Rose stood with one leg on the back of the sofa, Scorpius' hand in hers, between her legs. Her tilted her head to the side, all of her lovely red curls creating the same alluring contrast against the milk white of her shoulder as the ones nestled at the apex of her legs, while she manipulated Scorpius' hand between her thighs, inside of her.

Rose was so wet that his fingers in her pussy made the same erotic sounds as his cock in Lily's pussy.

Scorpius groaned when one tightened around his member and the other around his hand.

He opened his eyes just in time to learn that they climaxed in a similar fashion; slight tremors wrecked both of their bodies while their breath seemed to be caught in their throats. Lily fisted her hands, while Rose clamped her legs shut.

Slumping against him, Lily took short, rapid breaths; Rose slid to her knees, her lips seeking his, her tongue found his.

She laid a hand on Lily's arse and Lily lifted, Scorpius sliding from her with a soft pop. Rose flung her leg over his and took him in, her back pressed to his front. His hands found her breasts and squeezed as she moved on him.

On her knees, Lily placed Rose's legs on her shoulder and pulled her clit into her mouth. Almost instantly, Rose came. Lily made her way down and pulled Scorpius' balls into her mouth, the flat of her tongue swiping across them. Rose began to move, her hips undulating, her muscle contracting around him, and Lily looped her tongue around his balls, suckled.

Scorpius shouted in ecstasy, his fingers digging into Lily's arms that rested beside his corded thighs, before he started to thrust arduously into Rose.

Lily stood on the sofa, sat on Scorpius' knees with her legs overlapping Rose's, and moved forward until her pussy meshed with Rose's. Hooking her arms around them, she nipped at Scorpius' bottom lip.

Clit rubbed against clit, lips and tongue met, lust juices flowed and mingled. It was from the mixed desire that Rose swirled her fingers before she stroked at Lily's anus. Lily moaned into Scorpius' mouth when a finger made its way in, rotated. Rose took more of their lust onto her fingers, and then slid her index and middle into Lily's arsehole.

Lily cried out in pleasure.

Scorpius tightened his hold around her waist and put two fingers into her pussy, fucking her fast, before abruptly shoving his fingers also into her arse and fucking her.

Lily gasped in delight, rubbing mercilessly against Rose.

Together, they moved; penetrating each other, stroking each other, their every move intended to create pleasure.

Rose mewled, on the cusp of cumming, as Scorpius invaded her, filled her, just roughly enough to be sweet. Lily purred as Rose and Scorpius found a matching rhythm in her hole, while she worked her nub against Rose's. And Scorpius, he keened in his throat when Lily slid a hand down to cup his balls and feather as his arse, while Rose bit at his throat, matching him stroke for stroke in ferocity, nails from a hand of each of theirs raking across his skin.

Together, they peaked; limbs intertwined, their expressions of release culminating into one unique, sated voice.


	9. AC:8

AC:8

They had given her to lords as if she were indeed a thing. Given her to lords who's only concern was their pleasure and satisfaction, so much so that they'd not only indulged in women over the years but food, drink, and sweets to the point that their bodies had morphed into something that their youthful selves wouldn't even recognize.

She'd accepted her new lot in life when one caller had beaten her when she'd tried to fight him off, unlike most of her callers who held her down and either took what they were after or manipulated her body into the responses they desired. From that night on, she'd no longer resisted. Instead, she did what was expected of her: opened her legs and moaned whether what was happening to her was pleasurable or not.

Tonight would be different.

It was rare for her to be informed of who would be calling on her, and she'd never once desired a visit from any lord.

Tonight would be different.

New chambers had been found to suit the needs of tonight's caller. Her bath had been long and scented with oils. She'd taken the time to comb out the curls that she'd been told to wear in lieu of her braids when she'd first arrived at this place. Smoothing cream over her skin, dabbing color onto her mouth, she slipped into the robe that she'd been given to use for this visit and walked into the bedchamber.

In the center of room, just inches from the bed, he stood staring far off at something that made him frown. Her breath caught in her throat.

He truly was beautiful. Tall, his dark skin smooth and taught over his high cheek bones, his eyes slanted and dark; she owed the knowledge of how breathtaking his body was to an unplanned beach sighting during summer holiday long ago.

Managing to exhale on a throaty catch, she wet her lips when he suddenly focused his attention on her. From head to toe, his eyes seemed to devour her. Slowly, he started across the room for her.

"I did not mean to keep you waiting, my lord. I was unaware that you had arrived."

With a dismissive shake of his head, he raised a hand to her hair with a curiously confused expression about his visage.

"I changed it when I was…relocated to this dwelling," she explained, stumbling over the true manner in which she had come to this place. "If it does not please you, I can pull it back."

"It pleases me," he said, the toneless way he spoke making his words that much more profound. Abruptly, he stepped back. "Your robe."

Her hands undid the belt and once it slid from her shoulders she turned to lay it on the nearest chair before standing upright before him.

She closed her eyes as she felt his traverse her entire self; starting from her curly dark locks, drifting down over her face to her breasts, abdomen, hips, lingering at the apex of her thighs, down onward to her calves and toes.

He reached out a hand, flicked the tip of one finger over the pointed dark brown bud of her nipple.

She felt herself grow damp between her legs.

Her brown skin was dewy soft to the touch and he could feel her pulse scrambled as his hand glided over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Disrobe me."

Immediately, she dropped to her knees before him, undid the laces of his boots and pulled them off of his feet, along with his socks. Reaching up, she undid the snap of his pants and pulled them down so that he could step out of them. With sure movements, she hooked her fingers over the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down as well.

He wasn't hard, but not quite soft. His cock lay against his leg, an even tone matching the shade of his thigh.

She couldn't tear her eyes from it, her throat went dry in anticipation and she forced herself to swallow, the tip of her tongue darting out in an attempt to moisten her lips.

"Disrobe me."

His voice jarred her and she realized that she had been leaning forward, about to take him into her mouth. Quickly, she rose and deftly undid the buttons of his shirt; remembering to check his cuffs, she took his hand in hers to turn it over.

Warm, soft, but strong.

She managed to suppress the shiver that threatened to skitter up her spine at the thought of those hands on her body. Laying her palms on his chest, she slid them up so that the shirt fell back and off. Placing his hands on her waist, he drew her nearer.

"Who am I?"

The heat from his fingertips spread up her back so that she had to concentrate on the words she spoke.

"You are Blaise Zabini, lord and ruler over me for as long as you so desire."

The satisfaction that her words gave lit his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Angelina Johnson, your ever faithful servant for as long as you so desire."

His hands tightened briefly.

With his eyes on her mouth he lowered his head to hers. Unwilling to wait, Angelina rose to her toes; her mouth melted against his, the firm, full, and perky B cup of her breasts crushed against his chest as her arms twined around his neck.

He groaned into the kiss and picked her up as he walked to the bed where he laid her down. Breaking the kiss, he circled her areola before covering the entire nipple with his mouth, sucking on the already hardened point. Switching to the other nipple, his hand massaged the abandoned breast as he feasted on its mate.

Angelina's legs lay splayed on the bed, while her back arched to offer complete access to her chest as she found herself lost in the feelings he was creating with his mouth.

His tongue and lips traversed south, kissing their way to the carefully manicured mound of her pussy. Pausing, he inhaled deeply of her scent before slithering his way through her opening with the strongest muscle he possessed.

Crying out, in shock and appreciation, she sat up only to be pushed back down. Blaise lapped at her walls, his thumb rubbed at the hood of her clit; Angelina mewled when his tongue swaddled her clit and his index finger sought out her insides. The tip of his tongue prodded underneath the hood to her true clitoris at the same moment two of his fingers found that special spot in her pussy and her leg twitched. Twitched, twitched, and twitched until he had to lay his arm across her stomach to keep her from jerking away.

Suckling at the nub of her womanhood, he continued to work his fingers inside of her; the light brush of his thumb at her arsehole had the tangibledeclaration of her orgasm coating his hands and chin. He remained where he was, milking her until her body lay still, with the exception of sporadic shakes as she rode out her climax.

When she opened her eyes he was hovering above her watching, waiting.

She cupped his face with her hands and sat up, forcing him to his knees. Their tongues met, his hands found her bottom cheeks and squeezed.

Pushing him back to his feet, she sat up and took him in hand. Without further preamble, she took him in her mouth and down her throat; her hands cupped his heavy balls as she attempted to swallow, the walls of her throat contracting around him as did her lips and cheeks.

Blaise's stomach caved in and his mouth fell open.

As if she'd never been still, Angelina drew back on his cock, took it in again, suctioning hard, working quickly on it; her mouth surrounded him, hot and moist, her tongue stiff and sure as it worked him. With a genteel pop, her mouth released him, only for her to suck the tip, drawing the precum into her mouth, swallowing as she suckled at it like a babe at its mother's tit. One hand worked his shaft, a secure and quick grip as the other fondled his sac. His breathing grew heavier as her mouth continued to suction at him.

With his hands fisting her hair, Blaise began to thrust into her mouth, dipping down her throat. She made sounds around him, her hands on his arse, guiding him further and further down her throat until he came; semen and spittle leaked from her mouth, around his pulsating cock.

He fell to the bed on his back, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes when he felt her weight shift and settle onto his upper thighs. With him watching her, she opened her mouth to show him his seed there, and then swallowed, being sure to catch what had escaped her mouth with her tongue.

Resting on his thighs, Angelina took his softening cock in her left hand and placed her right hand between her legs. In turn, each of her fingers dipped into her coated pussy walls before her middle and ring finger slowly disappeared all together while her thumb worked at her clit.

Her pants filled the room, and as she moved on her hand to the rhythm that her hand worked around his cock, Blaise felt himself hardening in her hand. When she began to gyrate at a slow pace her juices met his thighs and he reached up, pinching at her tits.

On a gasp, she came; her arousal coating her hand, his thighs and balls. Her body still quaking a bit, she ran the wet hand up her stomach, over her breasts, to her mouth. He sat up, his now completely hard cock thumped against her stomach, and licked from her wrist to the tip of her pinky before he worked his way from her chin to her bottom lip. Pulling it into his mouth he nipped before swiping his tongue over the fingers in her mouth, then seeking out her tongue.

She dropped her hand to his shoulder and sucked at his tongue. Lifting her up with one hand, Blaise positioned himself at her opening; Angelina tried to lower herself on him and he grabbed her by the waist, holding her still on the tip of his cock, then lifting her up to expel it, just to lower her again. Teasing her pussy with just the tip of his cock, he took her breast into his mouth, biting and sucking.

With her head thrown back and panting, she endured for as long as she could before she attempted to lower herself onto him again.

Blaise allowed her to accept a bit more of him, still holding her aloft by her waist. He teased her until she again tried to force him to lower her, allowing just a bit more of him to invade her willing body. This carried on until Angelina was positively whimpering to be filled by him, and finally, when she was on the verge of tears he gave in to her desire and entered her fully.

On a harsh expulsion of breath, she wrapped her legs and arms around him and they rocked together, her clit rubbing against his pelvis until she came on an ardent cry.

Placing her legs over his forearms, Blaise got to his feet and took her by the waist to roughly thrust into her; slamming her onto his shaft repeatedly and going as deep as physically possible, they grew slick with sweat. Angelina buried her face in the crook his neck, tightening her muscles around him to create the silkiest of sheaths. Blaise grunted when she did so, and she wound her hips in a tight circle as she gripped him again; Blaise growled into her ear and his fingers dug into her waist as he pounded her more intensely than before.

The orgasm caused her to tense before shaking uncontrollably and letting out a high pitched scream. When Angelina's pussy clamped around him, Blaise fell back onto the bed and held her to him.

Breath ragged, Angelina balanced herself with open palms and started to ride him. The sound their conjoined bodies made each time she took him in hard and fast because of how wet he'd made her, how he'd made her cum, was almost Blaise's undoing so he hastily shifted until she was on her back and he held himself above her.

With unhurried strokes, he pushed into her until his balls lay against her, then retreat until he was on the brink of leaving her warmth all together, only to enter her to the hilt again.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Angelina drew him down until they were pelvis to pelvis, their bodies flush with her arms around him. Blaise rolled his hips as he managed small pumps inside of her, rubbing against her sensitive nerve ending as they slowly kissed.

When Angelina peaked, she was silent but for the smallest of gasps, her nails digging into his flesh, her legs locking around him and this time Blaise accompanied her on the thrill, his seed spilling inside of her in strong, hot spurts.

Sated and having gotten his breath back, he rolled to his side off of her, and drew her to him.

"You will belong to me."


End file.
